


Raw Anger

by dark_lord_cuddleslut



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_lord_cuddleslut/pseuds/dark_lord_cuddleslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is buried in paperwork after Kylo Ren's latest tantrum. Anger is a passion like any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Anger

Hux rubbed at his bloodshot eyes before propping his head up with his fingertips. Colorless lights overhead illuminated a stack of papers spilled across the desk. “Short-range sensors destroyed.” Rolled eyes behind closed lids. “Relays between decks two and three cut.” A sigh. “Hundreds of thousands of credits, GONE!” His fist smashed down on the desk.

A few deep breaths. Hux collected himself and rose from his seat, making his way to a bureau across the room. From a drawer, he produced a glass. An opaque blue liquid splashed out of an ornate decanter, spilling into the glass. Hux loosened and removed his gloves, and suspending the glass from his fingers, sat down in one of the office’s elegant leather chairs.

Hux took a small drink from the glass, and on second thought, downed the rest. It clinked against the caf table as he set it down. He let his body relax into the chair. _He’s going to destroy the entire ship_ , He thought. An erection tightened his pants, and he sighed. _And for some reason, all I can think about is his face_.

In a moment, he was loosening his pants. The button popped open with more effort than he’d hoped, tics of frustration agitating his hands. Then the series of metal hooks were undone, and his briefs were exposed. The outline of his arousal was embossed on them, in a stark white contrast to the rest of his dark uniform. He leaned over to the bureau to fill his glass again, and drained it. “Ren…” he sighed again. There wasn’t just **something** about him, it was **_everything_** about him.

Hux looked the part of a general, from his immaculate, conservative hair, to his spotless dress shirt and pants, and his spit-shined boots. Now, with a humiliating erection destroying the illusion, he felt exposed. He tore his length free of the binding underpants and grasped it at the base. Hux growled softly, facing the inevitable. His memories showed him glimpses of that ragged saber igniting. The harsh red glow, the sparks, and the cold, silent anger. He watched his cock harden as he remembered Kylo Ren’s last tantrum. Hux moved his hand up his shaft and winced - the pressure was undeniable. He’d been thinking about it all day.

He pushed his pants down, and they stuck at the top of his boots, leaving his bare ass lounging in the chair. He flexed it with a moan, his hips pushing upward as his hand moved back down his shaft. “Oh, Ren, yes… take it all.” He knew his luscious Imperial accent was well-contained in the private office. “Just like that, Ren, yes.” His voice was scarcely more than a hiss. He imagined Kylo Ren’s pale back stretched in front of him, dappled with imperfections. His cock was buried in the young knight to the hilt.

It wasn’t long before Hux couldn’t stop himself. He felt his hands grabbing at robes, his balls slapping against Ren’s thigh as he thrust into him with an intense, animalistic need. Hux’s moans mingled with the sounds of skin-on-skin as he furiously stroked his cock. “Good, Ren… make me cum.” He grunted, uttering filthy words to the unseen knight. He was so close. Hux felt his body approach the edge, and his pace slowed. His cock erupted. Spurts of cum landed on his stomach as he moaned Ren’s name.

Breathing heavily, he raked back his now-disheveled hair. As he laid back in the chair, he replayed the scene over and over in his head. His black hair jolting with each thrust. The bite-shaped bruises on his neck. The bleeding scratches that criss-crossed his back. For a moment, Hux wondered if Ren could see his thoughts. Resigned to his exhaustion, he didn’t care. _I hope you saw that_ , he thought. _I hope you see it every time you look at me_.


End file.
